


Missed Shot

by sensiblement



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensiblement/pseuds/sensiblement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver has never missed a target ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Shot

**Author's Note:**

> _Based on[this gif](http://33.media.tumblr.com/90f65ba8881473235592853c972982e1/tumblr_n8uue1Gecz1th9ml5o10_r1_250.gif). I saw it this morning, and I immediately wanted to read something on it. So I decide to write it myself. It’s short but considering my poor writing talent that is all that I could write. Let me know if you see any mistakes. Love You._
> 
>  
> 
>  

Oliver has never missed a target, whether with a gun, a knife, much less with an arrow. He learned to tame his bow, to be one with his weapon, the arrow becoming an extension of his body.

Oliver has never missed a target, that it was in motion or that it fought back. Not even when his life was in danger. Even under the influence of “vertigo”, with blurred vision and a vacillating environment, he reached his enemy.

Oliver has never missed a target, so when it fixed the spot, he had no pressure, just a training target in the middle of the cave. He knew his talent for archery, he does it naturally. He used his bow so many times that it became an unconscious act, like breathing or walking. Shot an arrow, asked a concentration that made him forget everything around him, it was an almost serene concentration, there was only him and his bow.

Oliver has never missed a target. He positioned himself in front of the target, feet anchored to the ground, back straight like the rest of his body. With one hand, he grabbed his bow, extended his arm. With his other hand, he held out the bowstring, the end of the arrow slipped through his fingers . He positioned his bow, forming an alignment between the arrow, his elbow and his shoulder. The string touching his chin, when his breathing was calm and controlled. With his trained eye he aimed his goal, he was about to release the pressure of the bowstring, when he felt a presence near him, and a light warm breath tickled his cheek. Beyond his control, he let go his hold. The arrow shot out into the air at an impressive speed, it went to brush against the target, before banging against the wall background. Oliver widened his eyes, shocked by his failure. He turned his head, finding a little blonde on tiptoe, a mischievous smile on her lips before she burst out laughing. 

Oliver missed a target once. Once, and the reason was Felicity Smoak.

 


End file.
